


Snakes And Vampires

by butimbroken



Series: Buffy Bones Crossovers [14]
Category: Bones (TV), Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-11
Updated: 2015-01-11
Packaged: 2018-03-07 05:13:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 161
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3162542
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/butimbroken/pseuds/butimbroken
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Seeley Booth (Angel), Doctor Henry (Mayor Wilkins.) Set during 'The Woman At The Airport.' This doctor seems familiar to Booth for some reason. References to BTVS 'Enemies.' COMPLETE.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Snakes And Vampires

Seeley Booth stood in front of this man, this doctor's desk and couldn't seem to shake the feeling like he'd done this before. Like he'd met this man before, stood before him like so.

He tried to concentrate on the case, on what they were doing here but it wasn't easy. Even Brennan made everything seem familiar though he knew she wasn't part of the... well, the whatever he had going on. A distorted memory that had never happened or something. But whatever it was, there had definitely been someone with him for it, a female. Even a partner in a way, though not in the sense of he and Bones. Not at all. But something similar had happened, he was sure of it.

He just had no idea how he knew or what it was.

For some crazy reason he wanted to ask this man if he'd ever been in politics. And... something about a snake. A really large snake.


End file.
